The present invention relates generally to the operation of an earth moving machine, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for securing an earth moving machine.
Machine security systems are increasing in complexity to overcome the efforts aimed at stealing the machines. While increased functionality is needed in a machine security system, the system needs to be easy to operate and maintain. In a work environment such as a construction site, or a mine, there may be periods of time when the machine security system is preferably deactivated to enable easy access of multiple people to the machine during normal working hours. After normal working hours the security system may be preferably activated such that access to the machine requires a special authorization.
In addition, it may be desirable to provide someone access to the machine, via the security system, for a period of time or function of machine usage. For example, the owner of a rental fleet may want to enable a rentor to have access to the machine during the duration set forth in the rental agreement, and restrict access otherwise.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method of securing an earth moving machine having a machine security system is disclosed. The machine security system includes a primary controller and a key switch associated with the primary controller. The key switch is adapted to receive a key, and is configurable to a plurality of positions. The method comprises the steps of delivering power to the primary controller in response to the key switch being configured in a predetermined position, activating the security system in response to the power delivery, receiving an identification code from the key in response to the security system remaining active, and determining whether to enable operation of the machine in response to the key code.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing a machine having a machine security system is disclosed. The machine security system includes a primary controller, and a key switch associated with the primary controller. The key switch is adapted to receive a key and is configurable to a plurality of positions. The method comprises the steps of delivering power to the primary controller in response to the key switch being configured in a predetermined position, activating the security system in response to the power delivery, determining whether to maintain activation of the security system, receiving an identification code from the key in response to the security system remaining active, determining whether to enable operation of the machine in response to the identification code.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a security apparatus adapted to secure an earth moving machine is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a key switch adapted to receive a key, the key switch having a plurality of positions, a power source for delivering a power signal, an antenna adapted to receive a key identification code signal, and responsively generate a received key identification signal, a primary controller adapted to receive the power signal in response to the key switch being configured in a predetermined position, the primary controller adapted to receive the key identification signal, the primary controller including at least one key identification code, the primary controller being further adapted to activate the security system in response to receiving the power signal, determine whether to maintain activation of the security system, determine whether to enable machine operation in response to the identification code comparison.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing a machine having a machine security system is disclosed. The machine security system includes a primary controller, and a key switch associated with the primary controller. The key switch is adapted to receive a key and is configurable to a plurality of positions. The method comprises the steps of delivering power to the primary controller in response to the key switch being configured in a predetermined position, activating the security system in response to the power delivery, determining whether to enable machine operation, receiving an identification code from the key in response to the security system remaining active, determining whether to enable operation of the machine in response to the identification code.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing a machine having a machine security system is disclosed. The machine security system Includes a primary controller, and a key switch associated with the primary controller. The key switch is adapted to receive a key and is configurable to a plurality of positions. The method comprises the steps of delivering power to the primary controller in response to the key switch being configured in a predetermined position, activating the security system in response to a first operating characteristic, determining whether to maintain activation of the security system, receiving an identification code from the key in response to the security system remaining active, determining whether to enable operation of the machine in response to the identification code.